Charmed Rewrite Season 1
by Bookreader2010
Summary: We all know the story of the famous Charmed Ones but what if there had been a little brother in the mix with them? How does the brother of the Charmed Ones make a life and a name of his own? First he'll have to dive into the family's history and pull out all the dirty little secrets that have been left in the dark. All Copyright goes to their rightful owners. Please Read & Review
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes

Something Wicca This Way Comes

Salem, Massachusetts 1692 Night time

"You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren line will grow stronger and stronger - culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be good witches and vanquish all kinds of evil. They will be known as the Charmed Ones" a young long blonde haired woman in colonial clothes said as a couple of men strung her up to a wooden pole that was set on top of a pile of wood. While she spoke the crowd that was gathered around shouted "Witch!" "Burn the Witch!". During this time couple of the gentlemen grabbed a torch and begin to set the pile of wood, that the woman stood on, on fire. After the woman finished speaking she began to feel the heat from the fire as it rushed up the pile of wood and up to her feet. Looking up at the sky one last time she felt the fire as it slowly burned her body causing her to scream out in her pain.

San Francisco, California 1998

Inside a woman's apartment. Dark and stormy night

A young woman with short blonde hair and wearing a dark blue robe walks out of kitchen and places a bowl of food down on the floor for her cat. She walks into her living room and sits down in front of an altar with various magical equipment on it. As she sits there she begins to point at each of the candles surrounding and magically lights them. After she is done she begins to chant a spell "Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down." While she is chanting she doesnt realize that a mysterious man in a black rain coat as entered her apartment and starts to walk up behind her. As she is meditating she suddenly becomes aware of another person's presence within the room. Jumping up she sees who the man is. "Hey you scared. What are you doing here?" she asks the man as he pulls out a dagger and stabs her in the stomach and kills her.

Inside an old Victorian Manor

Same Night

A young woman with long dark brown hair walks in " Hey Prue? Alex?" she says as she puts her umbrella up on the hook by the door along with her jacket.

"We're in here, working on the chandelier" Prue replied as the woman walked around the corner towards them into the living room.

"Sorry I'm late" the woman apologized.

"What else is new? Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change. " Prue told her as she held the ladder while Alex was stepping down off it.

"I just didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown. Did Jeremy call?" Piper asked as they stood in the living room.

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach." Alex replied as he folded the ladder up and proceeded into the dining room.

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper told him as she followed him into the dining room and opened up the package that was on table.

"So, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?" Alex asked as he walked back into the dining room from putting the ladder up.

"No, but this just may get me the job." She said as she pulled out a bottle from the package.

"Jeremy sent you port?" Prue asked as she took the bottle from Piper and looked at it.

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper told her.

"Nice boyfriend" Prue smiled back at her.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" Piper asked as she looked down the table and notice it laying there.

"Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Prue answered back as she put the bottle back into the box.

Flipping the board over Piper begins to read the inscriptions on it "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom. We never did figure out what this inscription meant."

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Prue said as she walked out of the dining room and back into the living room.

"You're always so hard on her." Alex piped up as she left.

"Alex, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

"I really think Phoebe's coming around."

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news."

Outside an apartment building

Same night

"Well, it's about time." Inspector Morris said to his partner as he walked into the apartment building.

"I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties." his partner Trudeau replied as he followed him.

"I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau, where have you been? "

"Checking out a lead."

"What lead?" inspector Morris asked.

"One that didn't go anywhere."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop." Trudeau whispered to make sure no one else could hear.

"You hate me don't you? You wanna see me suffer."

"I wanna solve these murders. Someone's after witches."

"Women." The dark skinned inspector corrected him.

"That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame."

"Wrong. Double edged steel knife."

"Right. That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy."

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple."

"Was she found in an altar?"

"Yes." Inspector Morris replied relunctantly.

"Were there carvings on that altar?"

"Just do me a favour. Don't even follow a lead without checking with me first."

"You wanna go to occult shops?"

"Get to work okay."

"Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?" said a male reporter with short brown hair.

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple." Trudeau replied back to him looking annoyed.

"Well, that's the third one in three weeks." Jeremy stated back to him as Trudeau walked away from him.

Back at the old Victorian Manor

"I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue frustratedly said as she fiddled with the circuit tester.

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate." Piper asked as she and Alex walked into the laundry room.

"We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house." Prue replied as she closed the circuit tester and walked back into the kitchen.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Alex replied back to Prue.

"Phoebe lives in New York." Prue stated.

"Not anymore." Piper hesitantly told her sister.

"What?" Prue asked her.

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us." Piper told her.

"You have got to be kidding." Prue said as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. It was willed to all of us." Piper told her as she and Alex followed right behind her.

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue told them.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her." Alex said to her as he stood behind Piper.

"No, I haven't. Look, maybe you two have forgotten why I'm still mad at her?" Prue asked angrily.

"No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt." Piper responded defensively.

"And this is news? How long have you two known about this anyway?" She said as she looked back at her two siblings.

"A couple of days, maybe a week-or two." Piper replied back.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue asked as the door behind her opened up and in walked a younger girl with short brown hair.

"Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." The woman excitedly said as she came in from the storm outside.

"Phoebe, welcome home." Alex said to her as he ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello, Alex" She replied back giving him a hug.

"It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?" Piper asked her.

"I'm speechless." Prue replied back.

"Oops. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe said as they heard the sound of the taxi cab's horn outside.

"Thats ok,I'll get it." Piper replied as she grabs Prue's purse and her umbrella and runs to the door.

"Piper, that's my purse." Prue hollered as but it was to late as Piper had already left to go outside.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back." Phoebe replied.

"Is that all that you brought?" Prue asked her as she looked down at Phoebe's things.

"That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here ..." .

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue interrupted her.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asked her.

"Look, the only two reasons Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because this house has been in our family for generations and Alex needed someone to watch over him." Prue responded back to her.

"Hey I am able to take care of myself. You do know that right?" Alex said with a stern look on his face, but was ignored.

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe asked as she looked at Prue with anger in her eyes.

"No, I'm still furious with you." Prue replied as calmly as she could.

"So, looks like we're going to have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Alex asked sarcastically as he put his hands in his pockets

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about." Prue replied sarcastically back to him with a glare.

"I never touched Roger." Phoebe blatantly said to Prue.

"Whoa, well look at the time. I think I got some homework to do" Alex replied as he quickly walked backwards towards the stairs.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ..." Phoebe began to say.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't Alex and I make a fabulous reunion dinner." Piper interrupted as she came back into the house and walked up to the girls.

"I'm not hungry." Prue said as she walked away from them.

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe said as she walked upstairs and past Alex.

"Okay, we'll try the group hug later." Piper said looking defeated at how the reunion took place.

Phoebe stood in her room in front of the mirror. With the news on the TV, but she wasnt really watching it or paying attention to it. As she stands there she hears a knock on the door.

"It's me." Piper says from the other side of the door.

"Come on in." Phoebe replies as she turns around and sees Piper carrying a tray with drinks and food on it. "Thank God. I am starving." Phoebe said as she grins and lays on the bed.

"Figured." Piper said as she looked over and sees Jeremy on TV. "Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?"'

"Some woman got whacked." Phoebe said as she took a bite of some food.

"Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long."

"Yeah, I should have stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?"

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should have been the one to tell her not me."

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..."

"Her own childhood to raise us." Phoebe and Piper both said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Phoebe said with a grin

"And we're lucky she was so responsible. You, Alex and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there." Piper told her younger sister.

"Yeah, well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know, I need a sister." Phoebe said as she finished the last bite of her food as someone knocked on the door.

"This was always the coldest room in the house." Prue said as she walked in with a blanket and laid it down on the bed.

"Thanks." Phoebe said as Prue turned around and left.

Back at the murdered witch's apartment. Trudeau and his partner are there along with other policemen and crime scene investigators. Andy bent down towards the young blonde dead woman laying on the floor and looked at the tattoo on her neck. The tattoo was a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside of it.

"It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims." Trudeau told his partner as he stood back up.

"So, the murderer is killing occultists."

"No, the murderer's on witch hunts."

"Oh, yeah, he's five hundred years old and he lives in Salem. Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all the tools of a freak fest." Trudeau's partner said sarcastically.

"They call them Sabbaths. Which is hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone."

"Mmm."

"Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in U.F.O.'s?"

"Hell, no."

"Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people out there who do believe in U.F.O.'s?"

"Yes, but I think they're crazy." Morris replied back to Trudeau

"Well, then why can't you believe that there are people who believe they are witches."

" Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you." Morris said as a cat jumped up on the bench and meowed at them. Andy then walked over and pets her. "I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you at the car." He told Trudeau as he left. Looking back he saw Andy look at the cat's collar.

As Andy looked at the cat's collar he noticed that it had the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch that laying dead on the floor.

Back at the old Victorian manor. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board while Alex set on the couch watching TV.

"I'm glad to hear you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway?" Phoebe asked as she and Piper moved the pointer around the board.

"We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic."

"As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it." She said as Phoebe laughs. "Stop pushing the pointer."

"I'm not touching it."

"You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?" Piper asks her as she gets up and heads to the kitchen to fix some more.

"Hey, I forgot your question!" Phoebe hollers at Piper.

From the kitchen Piper replies "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year?"

"Hey little brother is in the room. I dont need to hear about what yall do behind closed doors" Alex responded as he covered his ears with his hands.

"That's disgusting. Please say yes." Phoebe laughs at them. When suddenly the pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself. "Piper!" The pointer then moves againt to the letter to T. "Piper, get in here!"she shouts again

"What?" Piper asks as she semi runs back to the living room.

"What did you guys do now?" Prue asks them as she also enters the living room.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Piper defensively tells her older sister.

"Dont look at me im just watching TV" Alex replies back.

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own." Phoebe tells the three of them. "I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'."

"Well, did you push it?" Piper asks her.

"No." Phoebe tells them.

"You used to always push the pointer." Prue says with a smirk on here face.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look."Phoebe said as she puts her fingers on the pointer, but nothing happens. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave when the pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T' again. "Ah, it did it again! It moved!"

Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.

"It's still on the letter T." Prue says not believing her.

"I swear it moved." Phoebe told them as Prue turns around to leave the room. The pointer moves again, but Piper sees it too."There." Phoebe says as She stands up." Look. You saw that right?" She asks Piper and Alex.

"I think so, yeah." Piper responds back to her.

"I told you I wasn't touching it." Phoebe replies as the pointer moves again.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" Alex calls to her.

"Now what?" Prue asks as she comes storming back into the room.

Phoebe then grabs an envelope and begins to write the letters down. " I think it's trying to tell us something." She says as she holds up the envelope Attic.

Just then there's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out leaving the four siblings in the dark. Piper quickly leaves the living room and heads to the foyer with Prue and Alex right behind her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here." Prue asks Piper as they enter the foyer.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Alex quickly tell Prue.

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home." Prue tells Piper ignoring what Alex said to her.

"Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home." Piper sys nervously as she tries to get her coat on but unfortunately has to fight with it.

"That'll be cheap." Prue replies back.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move." Piper tells her after finally getting her coat on.

"No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us." Prue tells her trying to get her to stay home.

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." Piper says as she crosses the foyer and picks up the phone."Great, now the phone doesn't work."

"Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement." Prue says to Piper

"What?" Piper asks her unbelievably.

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box."

"Phoebe or Alex will go with you to the basement won't you guys?"

"Nope, I'm going to the attic." Phoebe answered her as she stopped in front of the stairs holding a flashlight.

"Yea and I'm going with her" Alex asked as he also stopped right behind Phoebe with a flashlight in his hands too.

"No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue told the both of them.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe told her back as she began to walk up the stairs with Alex right behind her.

"Prue, wait." Piper says after Prue who storms off into another room.

Phoebe and Alex walk up the stairs until they get to the attic door. Phoebe tries to open the attic door but it's locked. She gives up and the two turn to walk back down the stairs when they hear a creak and turn to see the attic door opening. They both walk inside and begin to look around with their flashlights. Suddenly a light shines on an old looking trunk and the two of them walk over to it. Phoebe then places her flashlight down and opens the trunk where she sees that there's a book inside. She then picks up the book and blows the dust off and closes the trunk to sit on it and open the book.

"The Book of Shadows." Alex and Phoebe says as she turns the page and starts reading.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we Warren Witches, we want the power, give us the power." As Phoebe finishes reading the passage, the chandelier downstairs begins to gently shake and illuminate.

"What are you doing?" Prue asks them as she and Piper walked into the attic.

"Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, Phoebe found it in that trunk." Alex replied back to Prue

"Let me see that" Prue says as she grabs the book from Phoebe.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked the two of them.

"The door opened." Phoebe replied excitedly.

Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Piper asked when she realized what Alex has said.

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, speed, feeling and phases of the moon..." Alex started to say.

"If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." Phoebe finished for him.

"This? Do what this?" Piper asked.

"Receive our powers." Phoebe answered.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?"

"No, she included the three of us. Bring your powers to we Warren Witches." It's a book of witchcraft." Prue said with some anger in her voice as she read from the book.

"Let me see that." Piper said as she took the book from Prue.

Outside the Manor

As the four siblings stood in the attic none of them knew that a strange man in black coat stood outside of their house looking up at them.

Back inside the Manor

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue says as they all walked back down the stairs.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board." Phoebe angrily said back

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer." Prue replied back.

"It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe... Alex, when you did that incantation?" Piper asked them.

"Well, my head spun around..." Alex started

"and I vomited split-pea soup. How should we know?" Phoebe finished

"Well, everything looks the same." Alex said as the walked into the Foyer.

"You're right." Phoebe said disappointingly.

"But the house still needs work." Prue replied.

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed." Piper said.

Back Outside the Manor

The man in the black coat that was standing there slowly walks off.

The Next Day

Outside Halliwell Manor.

Phoebe's sitting on the stairs drinking a cup of coffee when Piper walks out.

"You're up early." Piper says as she closes the door and heads the stairs.

"I never went to sleep." Phoebe says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?" Piper asked as she sits down next to Phoebe.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop." Phoebe replied back to her.

"So what were you doing?"

"Reading. Is Prue or Alex around?

"She went to work early and Alex went to school this morning. Reading aloud?"

"No, but according to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible." Piper says as she stands up and proceeds to her car.

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, manipulate speed, and see through time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters." Phoebe begins to tell her as they walk to Piper's car. "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters."

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom and what about Alex? Your prophecy only calls for three sisters. It can't be us." Piper said as she kisses Phoebe on the cheek. "So take that Nancy Drew." She says as she gets in car.

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones." Phoebe tells Piper as she drives off.

The Museum of Natural History

"There's been change of plans." Roger says as he and Prue walks into the room.

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue asks him.

"The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection." Roger replies as they stop to look at one of the pieces.

"Well, that's terrific."

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised."

"I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition." Prue said furiously. "You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?" She said as she realized who it was.

"I could hardly say no to the entire board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?"

"Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?"

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one more than the other."

"Bastard!" Prue says as she turns to leave.

"Prue, wait." Roger says as Prue stops. "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit." As Prue leaves once again, Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.

At Quake Restaurant

Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen.

"Your time is up. Let's see." Chef Moore said in his French accent . He then pick an index card and begin to read."Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Moore ..."

"What?"

"Uh, the port ..."

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh! " He says as he gets the food ready onto his fork.

"I didn't have time for- "

"Ah-ah!" he interrupts her.

"But, but ... " Piper says as he puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue. "Chef Moore? Chef Moore?" She says as she waves her hand in front of his face."Hello? Hello?" She then rushes over and picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.

"Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique." Chef Moore says witha smile on his face and a dumbfounded Piper looking at him.

Museum of Natural History.

Roger's office. He's sitting in his chair facing the window, talking on the phone.

"It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception,but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit." Roger then swings around in his chair and sees Prue not knowing she had came in and heard everything he had said "Prue ..."

"I quit. " She interrupts him.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Roger says as he hangs up the phone. "Think about this, Prue."

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?" Prue sarcastically asks him.

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references-"

"Don't threaten me, Roger." Prue interrupts him and gives him a pissed off look.

"You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favor."

"Excuse me?"

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would have come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me."

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office."

"You're gonna regret this."

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." Prue says as she turns around and walks out the door

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." Roger hollers at Prue who stops for a second and wraps her hands around an imaginary neck and proceeds to keep walking. Not know that Roger's tie begin to tighten around his neck and starts to strangle him. Fighting to unless his tie he opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors and cuts the tie off. "What the hell was that?" Roger asks as he falls backwards out of his chair and on to the floor.

On the sidewalk. Piper's in a phone booth.

"Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone." Piper said as she hangs up as she walks out of the booth, Jeremy walks up to her. "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me."

"I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job."

"You always surprise me. How did you know?"

"You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are."

"I get so turned on when you talk about food." Piper says as she smiles and takes a step closer to Jeremy.

"Hotdogs, hamburgers, pizza." Jeremy replies back with a smile as he leans down and kisses Piper.

Outside

Phoebe is out riding her bike on the road. As she is riding she suddenly hit by a Premonition. In her Premonition she sees two boys on rollerblades. As they are rollerblading a car is coming from another road heading towards the two boys. Within seconds the two boys and the car meet head on causing an accident. Then just as suddenly the Premonition is done. Phoebe continues riding and just like in her Premonition she sees the car and the two boys.

"No! Wait!" Phoebe shouts as she begins to pick up her pace on the bike. She then throws herself to the ground sliding in between the boys and the car stopping the vision she had seen from coming true.

Later that day at the Hospital

Prue walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell." Prue asks the Nurse at the Nurse's Station.

"One second please." The Nurse replies back to her and then turns to Andy. "What's the name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me. " He replies back to her.

"Andy?" Prue asks.

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?" He replies back excitedly.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you."

"Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Murder investigation." He says as he looks down at his hands.

The two of them stand there looking at each other; an awkward silence.

"Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes." The Nurse said as she came back. The Nurse then turned to Andy "Do Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank You" Andy and Prue tells her.

"Well, it's good seeing you, Prue." Andy says as he shakes Prue's hands.

"Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care." Prue replies back. The two of them start to go their separate ways but stop.

"You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr. Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait?" Andy asks her.

"Sure." Prue answers him as they walk towards the coffee machine. "So, you're an inspector now?"

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective."

"Inspector's classier."

"Liking it better already."

"Your dad must be so proud."

"Third generation. You bet he's happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work."

"Oh. "

"I heard you moved to Portland."

"I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger?"

"How did you know about him?"

"I know people."

"You checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it?"

"Inquiring minds want to know."

"You checked up on me"

"What can I say? I'm a detective."

Quake. Prue, Alex and Phoebe are sitting at the bar.

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane."

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" Phoebe asks the two of them.

"I had a boring day at school as always and possibly failed one of my tests" Alex said as he looked down into his drink to keep from making eye contact with Prue.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic." Prue answers her as she turns back from looking at Alex.

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" Phoebe begs her.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?" Prue asks when the cup of creamer slides down the bar towards them.

"Really? That looked pretty special to me." Phoebe says kind of sarcastically. As Prue continues to look at the cup of creamer, it slowly starts to fill up her cup of coffee.

"Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue asks now realizing the truth.

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now." Phoebe replies back.

"I don't believe it." Prue says as she holds her forehead in her hand.

"This must mean that Piper can freeze time." Phoebe says

"Well that's a ripoff. Why do you three get to have powers and I dont. I mean im just as much part of this family as you guys" Alex says with a hint of anger and disappointment in his voice as Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all. She then give Alex a look that says Now is not the time.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asks Prue.

"No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch." Prue replies back.

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start learning to deal with it." Phoebe tells her.

"Not all of us to be exact" Alex mumbles as the three of them get up and proceed to head outside.

"When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil." Phoebe recites to Prue.

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist." Prue sarcastically says.

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere." Alex explains to Prue.

"And this has what to do with us?" Prue asks her.

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore." Phoebe answers her.

Piper and Jeremy are sitting in a cab. With Piper holding a box of fortune cookies.

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" She asks him.

"Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?"

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie." She answers him as she hands him a fortune cookie.

"Okay." He opens it and reads the bit of paper. "Soon you will be on top."

"It doesn't say that."

"Yes it does."

"Let me see that." she says as she snatches the bit of paper from his hands.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world." She says as she reads the piece of paper.

"Can you make a left on 7th please." Jeremy asks the cab driver.

"You got it." The driver replies/

"7th? I thought that we were going to your place." Piper asks Jeremy.

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing."

At The Pharmacy

"I'll be right back with your prescription." The Pharmacists tells Phoebe.

"Take your time." Phoebe replies.

"Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asks the Pharmacist.

"Aisle three."he says as he points the way.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches." Phoebe tells Prue as they walk away from the Pharmacists.

"Not for this one it won't." Prue says as she, Alex and Phoebe wander up the aisle.

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit." Prue tells them as she begins to look up and down the aisle.

"Who wants to be normal when you can be special?" Alex asks.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?" Prue asks furiously.

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny." Phoebe calmly says.

"Do you see any aspirin?" Prue asks as she looks up and down the aisle.

"I see chamomile tea." Phoebe replies back with a smile.

"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now." Prue scolded.

"Then move your headache out of your mind." Prue stares angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and Prue catches it. "You move things when you're upset." Phoebe states.

"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head." Prue replies not wanting to believe.

"You don't believe her?" Alex asks Prue.

"Of course I don't believe her." Prue denied.

"Ro-ger." Phoebe slowly sings when suddenly a few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf. "Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens."

"He's dead, Phoebe." Prue says sternly.

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive." Phoebe replied back.

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left Mom." Prue stated

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad." Phoebe antagonizes her when all the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves. "Feel better?"

"Lots. " Prue replies with a look of relief.

"The Book of Shadows said your powers would grow." Alex tell them.

"Grow to what?" Prue asks as they laugh.

The old Bowing building.

"Well, here we are." Jeremy says as he open the door and walks in.

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." Piper tells as she stick her head inside.

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside."Jeremy tells her as he pulls her inside and the two of them step inside an elevator. Jeremy pulls the old wooden door down and presses a button and the elevator starts to go up."You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them. "

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home." Piper says with some confusion.

"Whoops." Jeremy says as he pulls out a knife.

"What is that?" Piper asks him.

"It's your surprise." Jeremy replies.

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!" Piper demanded him.

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." Jeremy said as he stood there and twirled the knife around in his hand.

"It was you, wasn't it? You killed all those women." Piper asked as she backed away from him.

"Not women, witches!" Jeremy says as he faces towards her.

"Why?" Piper asks him as she takes another step backwards.

(He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.)

"It was the only way to get their powers." He replies as he raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips. "And now I want yours. " He adds with his voices suddenly changes in a demonic tone. Jeremy then starts to advance on piper in the small elevator. Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm to stab her. Throwing her hands to protect herself Piper freezes and the elevator.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." Piper tells herself. She then climbs up the wooden door on to the next floor. As she is just about out of the elevator Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg trying to pull her back in. Piper then tries to fight him off and grabs a two-by-four that's laying on the ground and swings it behind her hitting him on the head and knocking him out and onto the floor of the elevator.

Halliwell manor

Phoebe presses play on the answering machine.

"Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye." Roger's voicemail says.

"Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat." Prue says as she is holding a cat and walks over to Phoebe and Alex a cat.

"How'd the cat get in?" Alex asked her as he pet the cat on the head.

"I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?" Prue replies back to him and puts the cat on the floor.

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." Phoebe answers her.

"Yeah, I heard." Prue sighed.

Just then the front door opened with a frantic and panicked Piper coming "Prue?"

"In here." Phoebe says as Piper locks the door. "Piper?"

"Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks her.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe.. Alex, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..."

"Warlock?" Alex and Phoebe both say interrupting Piper.

"Oh my God." Prue says.

Back a the elevator Jeremy wakes and realizes the Piper is gone. He then grabs his knife and climbs out of the elevator and runs outside saying: I'll get you, you bitch"

Halliwell manor

"I'm calling the cops." Prue says as she goes to grab the phone.

"And tell them what? That you're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill you guys? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and you guys would still be next." Alex warned Prue.

Phoebe suddenly came running down to the top of the stairs and said "I found the answer, come on."

The Attic

The girls are sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table while Alex stands behind them watching. They have placed candles in a circle around them.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle." Prue states to the girls.

"Wait, I only count eight." Piper says as she finishes counting the candles.

Oh you forgot this one." Alex remembers as he holds up a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?" Piper asks him as she takes it from him and hands it to Phoebe.

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies." Alex replies and he steps back to where he originally was.

"Alright, we need the poppet." Prue states as she reads from the book that's also in between them all.

"Got it." Piper tells her.

Phoebe lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.

"Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell." Prue replies.

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger." Piper says she gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet. "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She then presses the rose thorns into the poppet and places it in the pot."Okay, the spell's complete"

"Let's hope it works." Prue prays.

The four siblings watch the poppet and rose as they slowly start to burn. Suddenly the poppet and rose explodes and catches on fire.

The four siblings then start cleaning up the attic and putting everything away. As Phoebe picks up the pot she is pulled into a premonition. In the premonition she sees Jeremy walking down the street when he suddenly start screaming in pain as hundreds of thorns tear through his skin. "Wait! It didn't work." Phoebe says after the premonition ends.

"What?" Piper asks her.

"The spell, it didn't work." Phoebe reiterates to her.

"How do you know?" Alex then asks her.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy." Phoebe explains to them.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Prue asks in confusion.

"He's on his way here." Phoebe tells them and they four of them run of the attic and down the stairs and to the door. When Prue opens the door there was Jeremy standing there causing Piper and Phoebe to scream.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman." Jeremy says as he walks into the Manor. Prue then backs up stands in front of Phoebe and Piper. They slowly walk backwards as Jeremy advances on them. Prue then uses her power causing Jeremy to hit the wall.

"Piper, Phoebe, get out of here now!" Prue demands and the two girls run upstairs.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" Jeremy says as he raises his hand up to fling her aside, but Alex shows up.

"Thats my sister you're talking to you prick." Alex angrily says as he tackles Jeremy and the two fall to the ground. "Prue get upstairs I'll hold him off" Alex tells her as he stands back up and Prue runs upstairs.

Jeremy stands up and raises his hand Alex who throws his hands up to protect himself when a fireball suddenly appears in one of his hands. Astonished at what happened Alex quickly throws the fireball at Jeremy knocking him back.

"Whose the bitch now?" Alex taunts him.

"Well thats a new twist a warlock in the Warren Family." Jeremy says as he steps forward.

"Bullshit I can't be a Warlock" Alex denied.

"Maybe you should have asked that Grams of yours about who you really are before she croaked." Jeremy taunts back.

Alex looked up the stairs not wanting to believe him, which gives Jeremy long enough to fling Alex to the side knocking him out.

Up in the Attic

"Phoebe, you're right, our powers are growing." Prue says as she enters the Attic and closes the door.

"Where's Alex?" Phoebe asks.

"Downstairs he holding off Jeremy to give us time to figure out how to defeat him." Prue replies back.

"Put as many things against the door as you can." Piper tells girls then push the dresser against the door and placed a chair on top. They also slide a two-by-four in front of the door to barricade it.

"Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours." Jeremy says and then laughs as the two-by-four moves away from the door. "Do you think a chair will stop me?" He asks as the chair slides off the dresser. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slides away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep me away." He laughs again.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Piper asks as the girls back away from the door as it explodes and sees Jeremy standing there and all three girls scream.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue asks the girls.

"The inscription on the back." Piper replies.

"The power of three will set us free." Prue says as Jeremy shoots a beam of fire at them causing a circle of fire surrounds them. "Come on, we gotta say it together." The three girls then holds hands.

"The power of three will set us free. " The girls begin to chant over and over again. As the girls chant a strong wind begins to blows around them.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on this earth! You will never be safe! And you will never be free!" Jeremy tells the girls just before he explodes and disappears.

"The power of three." Prue finishes as Alex walks into the attic.

"What did I miss?" he says as he grabs his head and the side of the door to hold himself up.

Halliwell manor.

The next morning. Prue walks outside and grabs the paper and sees Andy walking towards her.

"Good morning! " Andy says cheerfully while holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Prue says with a small smile.

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you."

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?"

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame."

"Hmm, good point, better not."

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock?" Andy asks her, but she doesnt answer."You're hesitating."

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" Prue asks him and Andy hands her his card.

"Sure. Take care, Prue."

"Bye, Andy." Prue says as Andy turns around and walks to his car. As he leaves Piper, Phoebe and Alex walk out of the house with Phoebe holding the cat.

"Its Andy" Piper says as the walk down the steps.

"I told you I heard a man's voice." Alex replies back to them.

"What did he want?" Piper asks Prue.

"He asked me out." Prue replies back

"And you said ...?" Piper stops for Prue to finish.

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?" Prue asks them.

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Piper replies with a smirk as she Phoebe and Alex laugh.

"You three will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now." Prue jokingly says as they head back up the stairs.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Alex says.

"But they'll never be the same." Prue finishes.

"And this is a bad thing?" Phoebe asks.

"No. But it could be a big problem." Prue states.

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do?" Piper asks.

"What can't we do?" Phoebe asks her back.

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Prue tells the other three.

"This should be interesting." Alex says as they walk into the house. After the others walk in Prue stands inside the house and looks at the door. She then moves her finger and shuts it with her power.

End


	2. I've Got You Under My Skin

**I've Got You Under My Skin**

 **A/N: I do hope everyone is liking the story so far. Please comment after reading and let me know what you think. Be honest, but not rude or hateful. I will try to have a new episode up each week on either Thursday or Friday. Also enormous internet cookie for the person who can correctly give me the answer to what is Alex's Power? (Please comment in the review section and Aar160n can't the question since you already know the answer lol)**

Quake. Phoebe's walking through the crowd.

"Oops, sorry." Phoebe says after she accidentally bumps into someone and proceeds to walk over to Piper.

"I'm gonna kill him." Piper frustratedly says.

"Who?" Phoebe asks her.

"Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much." Piper replies back sarcastically.

"I don't see any customers complaining" Phoebe states.

"Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing. Are you wearing my dress?" Piper asks Phoebe just as Brittany comes up to them.

"Hey, Brittany. Ooh, I love that tattoo." Phoebe comments.

"Thanks."

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins" Phoebe asks curiously.

"In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti." She replies back as she hands Piper some money. "Keep the change, Piper. I gotta jam."

"Okay, say hi to Max." Piper tells her as Brittany leaves.

"Bye." Brittany tells them.

"Table nine please" Piper tells one of the waitresses. As Phoebe has a premonition of a guy walking up to her. "Now, back to my dress." Piper says back at Phoebe as her premonition ends.

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks her. Piper then turns towards him." Just glance, don't be obvious."

"I approve, who is he?" Piper asks her back.

"His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could buy me a martini."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition."

"What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed."

"No, you and Prue agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head."

"That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant."

"Shh, here he comes." Phoebe says as Alec walks over to her.

"I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something?" Alec asked her.

"Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec, right?" Phoebe replied back to him.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" He asked her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Wild guess. Do you wanna grab a table?" She asks as she proceeds to stand up.

"Yeah." He answered as he straightened up.

"Prue is gonna be pissed." Piper tells Phoebe.

"News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." Phoebe replies as she turns to leave with Alec.

Outside Quake Brittany walks to her car and gets in. As she adjusts her rear view mirror, she sees someone sitting in the back seat and she begins to scream

Prue is sneaking around Andy's bedroom putting on her clothes while he's sleeping. As she is getting dressed Andy rolls over and makes a noise causing Prue to stop and be very still hoping he'll just go back to sleep. After everything is quiet again Prue proceeds to head to the bedroom door when Andy's alarm clock begins to beep and begins to wake Andy. Quickly she squints her eyes and makes Andy's alarm clock to be thrown out of the window. She then walks out of the bedroom as Andy wakes up.

"Prue?" Andy asks, but realizes she's gone as he hears the door close and then hears her car leave.

Up in the Attic Alex is pacing back and forth. While the Book of Shadows lays on the stand and open to the page on Warlock.

"He couldn't have been right. I mean he was a warlock and warlocks are evil. He had to have been lying just to mess with me." Alex says as he continues to pace. " How the hell am I even suppose to ask Grams anyways. I mean she's dead its not like I can just call her." Alex continues as he walks in front of the Book of Shadows. Suddenly the Book of Shadows begins to flip through the pages and stops on a page called To Summon the Dead. "Woah..Um, ok I guess someone is listening"

Opening Credits

Commercial

Piper is in the kitchen watching a documentary on a woman named Mary Estes, a supposed witch back in the Salem Witch Trials who was struck by lightning when trying to enter a church to confess her innocence. While she is watching TV Piper whisks some eggs in a bowl.

"Good Morning" Prue says as she walks into the kitchen and heads to the refrigerator.

"Good Morning" Piper replies as she heads over to the island and places the bowl of eggs down.

"What are you watching?" Prue asks as she opens the refrigerator door.

"Nothing, Just a show" Piper replies a she quickly turns the small TV off.

"About Witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?" Prue teases her as she closes the refrigerator door.

"Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called." Piper says trying to change the subject.

"When?" Prue asks her.

"While you were in the shower. Bad date?" Piper asks.

"No. No,no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex"

"Excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze."

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper:

"High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it." Piper says as Prue walks into the living room. "Ooh the bad huh?" she asks as she follows her.

"No, actually that good. It was... well, we were amazing, but that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't have happened, that's all. Prue replies back to her as they walk through the living room and into the foyer.

"What shouldn't have happened?" Alex asks as he and Phoebe head down the stairs.

"Prue slept with Andy?" Piper teases.

"Hello?' Phoebe says surprisingly.

"Sorry I asked" Alex replies back to her.

"Thanks a lot, mouth" Prue tells Piper.

" Wait, you were gonna tell her, but not me? Family meeting" Phoebe tells them.

"I'll pass that's not something I want to hear" Alex tells them as he leaves the foyer and heads into the kitchen.

"Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"No, no, no. Do not change the subject" Phoebe argued.

"Don't dodge the question" Prue replied.

"It must have been at least after three." Piper answered as the girls walked from the foyer to the solarium.

"I must still be in New York time." Phoebe says as Prue sits down

"Actually, that would make it later" Prue quipped.

"Or maybe you and Alec" Piper started.

"Who's Alec?" Prue asked.

"Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" Piper answered.

"Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing." Phoebe inserted.

"Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers?" Prue begged, but when Phoebe doesn't say anything Prue looks at Piper.

"Don't put me in the middle." Piper rejects.'

"I'm not. You were born in the middle. Look, I thought that we agreed" Prue scolded.

"No, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference." Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed." Prue told her.

"She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us." Piper agreed.

"Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and F.Y.I nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of." Phoebe argued.

"There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area" Prue tells the girls.

"Abducting women? What do you mean?" Alex asks as he walks into the solarium with a bowl of cereal.

"I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for and F.Y. I. I'm not ashamed of anything." Prue directed towards Phoebe.

Commercial Break.

Andy is at work at the Police Station sitting at his desk looking at a picture of Brittany. He then hands the picture to Morris who is talking to Max.

"She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Brittany, believe me" Max pleaded to Morris.

"Tell me, Max. What time did she leave to go to Quake?" Morris asked him.

"8:30. She called around ten, said she was coming home, but I'm really worried" Max replied.

"Chances are she'll show up. They usually do. The best thing to do right now is to go home and see if she calls, alright. Will you do that?" Andy tells Max as he stands up.

"Yeah, thanks" Max replies as he walks out of the Police Station.

"Fourth one this week." Andy tells Morris as he gets up to get a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air. Do something to your hair?" Morris asks him as he walks over to him.

"At least we narrowed down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant." Andy replied.

"Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door at night" Morris tells him as he walks away.

Piper sits in her car looking over at the church clearly lost in thought. Suddenly someone knock on the window and scares Piper.

"Pastor Williams, you scared me." Piper gasped as she calms down and rolls her window down.

"I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from the restaurant. I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon." Pastor Williams asks her as he leans down to her.

"I am. I mean, I'm coming back with everything." Piper sputtered out nervously.

"Great. So what are you doing here now?" Pastor Williams asks her.

"Nothing really, Just, uh, just thinking."

"About?"

"Mary Estee."

"Who?"

"It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being..." Piper then makes a booming noise and moves her hands to show there hit by lightning causing the two laugh.

"Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires?" Pastor Williams jokingly said.

"Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches." Piper replies.

"Witches, huh? Let me put it this way. I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go. I'll see you later?" Pastor Williams tells as he stands back up.

"Yeah, right, absolutely." Piper replies as Pastor Williams leaves. After he's gone Piper proceeds to get out of her car and walks up the steps of the church. Just as she's about to grab the handle of the door she hears a large crack of thunder causing her to run back to her car.

At Baker High School Alex sits in one of his classes.

"Alright class settle down. Now who can tell me what the two scales we use for temperature?" The teacher asks as he begins to write on the board.

"Celsius and Fahrenheit" one of the students replies back.

"Very good. Now which of the two does the US use?" The teacher asks as he turns around to face the class.

"Fahrenheit" Another student answers him back.

Meanwhile Alex is staring outside the window. Not really paying attention. "Alex can you tell me what the term is called when heat is emitted from the surface of an object or person?" The teacher asks him.

Quickly Alex snaps out of his day dream and realizes that the teacher has asked him a question "Oh, um, Thermal Radiation" Alex answers him back.

"Well its nice to know you can at least listen, but how about paying attention to class." The teacher responds as he turns back to write on the board. For most of the class Alex sits there listening to the teacher and taking notes, but about half way into class Alex begins to feel extremely hot and even begins to sweat.

"Hey Alex are you okay? You don't look so good" Jake, Alex's best friend asks him with concern.

"Yea I'm not feeling so good either. Is it hot in here or just me?" Alex asks as he begins to feel even hotter and light headed.

"Hey teach I don't think Alex is feeling well." Jake tells the teacher.

"Alex, do you need to..." The teacher starts to say as he turns around and sees Alex fall out of his desk and to the ground. The teach quickly runs over to him to check on him and as soon as he touches Alex he notices how hot he is. "He's burning up. Someone call 911 now."

"Hold the door" Prue hollers as she runs into the elevator and accidentally drops her briefcase causing everything to fall out of it. "Dammit, can you push twelve please?" Prue asks one of the men in the elevator with her.

"Here let me help" The man says as he bends down and begins to pick up some of the papers. "Eighteenth century French art. Do you work in the auction house upstairs?" He asks Prue as they stand up.

"No, just interviewing, if I ever get there in time. Don't let me get my King Louies' mixed up" Prue replies as her phone begins to ring and answers. "Hello? Uh, Andy. how did you get this number?" Prue asks as she lowers her voice.

"Prue, I'm detective" He jokes. "I think we should talk."

"Yea, its just that I', really late for this interview" Prue tells him.

"I didn't mean for what happened last nite to happen, Prue. You have to know that." Andy says as he pleads his case.

"Of course I'm, you know, totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't even know why you called?" Prue quietly says on the phone.

"Come on, Prue. Listen to me. We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Andy tells her.

"I know, Andy" Prue says as she starts to get irritated.

"All we did was make love"

"I know, Andy"

"Talk to me, help me out here, Prue. Why'd you sneak out like that?"

"I did not sneak out. Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you and I did write, you know, I just didn't leave it. " Prue quietly says as the phone crackles. "Hello? Hello?" Prue asks, but when she doesn't get an answer she hangs up. The door on the elevator starts to open and Prue realizes that she still has several floors to go until she can get off. Squinting her eyes, Prue uses her powers to cause the elevator's doors to close.

"Hey, it missed my floor" a guy in the elevator says as Prue continues to use her power to cause the elevator to skip the floors until it gets to the twelfth floor.

"That was strange. Lucky you huh?" One of the guys tells her.

"Yeah, I'm charmed alright" Prue replies as she rushes off the elevator.

At Quake, Phoebe is seen handing a menu to a guy who is talking to a woman sitting next to him.

"Here you go" Phoebe says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you" The man replies back to her.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?" Phoebe asks the man.

"Yes, I'm sorry, do we know each other?" He replies back.

"Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world." Phoebe answers him.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman." Stefan says flirtingly.

"I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that." Phoebe hintingly says.

"She's not my girlfriend" Stefan whispers to Phoebe.

"Then why are you whispering?" Phoebe whispers back to him as the woman next to him stands up.

"Excuse me" The woman says as she leaves.

"Ooh, ooh, okay. Well it was really nice meeting you" Phoebe replies as she starts to walk away.

"You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You do model don't you?" Stefan asks her with a slight smile and throwing in some charm too.

"In my dreams, yeah" Phoebe replies as she takes a step back towards him. Stefan then grabs a napkin and writes down the address and gives it to Phoebe, who smiles and walks away.

"A drive just called in sick. Can you do a quick delivery?" Piper asks Phoebe as she walks up to her.

"Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"There are a lot of guys at the bar staring at you" Piper replies.

"The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York" Phoebe describes Stefan.

"Sorry, no" Piper answers. Phoebe then turns around to look and sees that Stefan is gone.

At Buckland's Prue and a woman is seen walking down a hallway and towards an office.

"He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I gotta tell you, it's already blown out six other applicants" The woman tells Prue as the walk down the hallway.

"I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied." Prue responds.

"He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you. What's Roger got against you anyway?" The woman asks Prue.

"Hard to say. Unless shattering his male ego counts for something and he's also my ex-fiancé." Prue replies.

"Got it. You ready?" She asks Prue as they stop at the door.

"Yeah" Prue replies as the walk into the office and sees the man from the elevator in there.

"Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist." The woman informs Rex,

"Actually, we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy auction house." Rex sarcastically says.

Meanwhile at Stefan's photography place. You see a woman tied to a table.

"Please, don't hurt me. Let me go. Please, Stefan." The woman begs as she fights to get free from her bindings.

"Its Javna" he replies as he walks up to her and reveals him to be really old. His eyes begins to glow and really bright light comes out of his eyes and goes into the woman's eyes. She screams her lungs out as she is turned into an old woman. Stefan then picks up a mirror and shows him being young again.

Commercial Break

Prue sits in Rex's office doing the interview.

"How many exhibitions did you correct?" Rex asks as her as he sits at his desk.

"Seven, including the Carlton estate. It should be on my resume." Prue replies back to him.

"Frank Carlton. That's quite a coup"

"Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want."

"I don't doubt that. It's a shame though that you think you're...how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job."

"That was a private phone conversation."

"Hardly"

"You called me, remember. Not the other way around and while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard." Prue blatantly says.

"I apologize. It was unfair of me. I'm new of all this. I've only just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it, but I like what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do there. It's just with all these qualifications aside, it's very important to me whoever I hire, truly wants to be here." Rex tells her as he stands up and sits on the side of the desk beside Prue. As he finishes talking his intercom beeps. "Yea" Rex says as he answers it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Buckland. Your next interviewing is waiting. Should I reschedule him?" The secretary asks over the intercom.

"No, I think we're done here?" Rex replies.

"Well thanks for your time." Prue tells him as she stands up and walks to the door. She goes to open the door, but stops and turns around. "My area of expertise ranges from the Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire rookie baseball card. You name it, I can identify it. Now I may not of sought this job originally, but I do want it and I am definitely right for it." Prue says as she turns to leave the office.

Phoebe and Piper arrive at the Church and get out of the Quake van.

"You would think after last night, Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse." Phoebe asks her sister as they get out of the van and had to the back.

"Its just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. I mean, everything's changing since we've become... you know" Piper replies as Phoebe and her start getting the stuff out of the back of the van.

"Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks her.

"No, have you? Don't answer that." Piper replies.

"Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually..." Phoebe says as she notices an elderly man standing there. "Hi" She says to him as she hands him a tray and he walks away.

"What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind?" Piper asks her.

"Come on, it's not like he took me literally." Phoebe smiles.

"You don't know that, he could of. I just think we need to be extra careful. In bed and out.

"Okay, well there's careful and then there's paranoid. Do you wanna talk about it?" Phoebe asks her.

"Talk about what?" Piper replies as Pastor Williams comes up to them.

"Hey Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town" Pastor Williams says as he hugs Phoebe.

"Hey" Phoebe replies as she hugs him back.

"Took a bit out of the Big Apple did you?" Pastor Williams asks her.

"Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm gonna go get some gum. Do you guys want anything?" Phoebe asks them.

"No thanks" Pastor Williams replies as Piper shakes her head no.

"Okay good to see you" Phoebe says as she walks away.

" You too." Pastor Williams replies.

"Okay, here's the deal. I got this friends. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her" Piper tells him.

"You wanna go inside?" Pastor Williams ask her.

"No. I mean, I've gotta get going" Piper replies hesitantly.

"So what's the problem?" Pastor Williams asks her.

"Well, she kinda, sort of thinks she might be a witch" Piper nervously says.

"Witches again, huh?" Pastor Williams teases.

"Not a good thing is it?" Piper replies with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Certainly not a question I get everyday. How well do you remember your Sunday school lessons? Exodus 22:18. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live." Pastor Williams tells her.

"Meaning..." Piper reluctantly says.

"If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil." Pastor Williams replies.

Phoebe's at a stand where she's grabs a magazine and some gum and walks up to the counter.

"Here you go" Phoebe says as she places her items on the counter.

"That'll be $3.52" The guy behind the counter replies.

"Should we use our grandchildren's birthdays." An Elderly Man says to his wife as he holds a lottery ticket. "It's a ten a million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house." The Elderly man tells Phoebe as she turns towards them.

Phoebe curiously grabs a lotto ticket and is pulled into a premonition. In the Premonition she begins to see the upcoming Lotto numbers as they appear on tv."4, 16, 19, 30, 32, and 40. Those are the winning numbers" Phoebe tells the elderly couple after the premonition ends.

"Yeah, yeah, right lady. You want this stuff or not?" The guy behind the counter asks her.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32, and 40. Trust me, Mr. today is your lucky day." Phoebe insures the older man whose wife agrees to mark the numbers on the ticket. "I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too" Phoebe says as she turns back towards the clerk and pays for her stuff.

Back at the church Piper sits waiting in the car when Phoebe gets in with a smile on her face.

"Ready? Let's go" Phoebe says as she hops into the car.

"Yeah I just got a call from the school Alex was taken to the hospital. What are you smiling about?" Piper asks Phoebe as she cranks the car up.

"Nothing. Is he ok?" Phoebe replies as the two of them leave.

At the hospital, Alex is laying on a bed with a pile of cold packs covering the top of him. On one side of stands the Doctor and on the other side stand Piper and Phoebe.

"Alex's temperature is at 102.9. It's stabilized for now, but if it raises much higher he could be in some serious trouble." The doctor tells the girls.

"Do you know what could have caused his temp to raise that high?" Piper asks the doctor.

"Right now we don't know, but we are running several tests on him to find out." The doctor replies.

"How long do you think he will be admitted?" Phoebe asks him.

"Well if we can get his temp to lower down and stabilize, then he can go home tomorrow, but for now he's going to be staying overnight." The doctor replies as a nurse walks up to the door.

"Doctor one of your patients is needing to see you right now" The nurse tells him.

"Thank you" The doctor replies to the nurse who leaves. The doctor then turns back to Piper and Phoebe "I have to go, but I will be back later to check up on him." The doctor says as he leaves the room.

Just as the doctor leaves the room, Piper's phone begins to ring."It's Prue. I'll be right back" Piper tells Alex and Phoebe as she walks out of the room.

"It's going to be ok honey. You're going to get through this I promise." Phoebe tells Alex as she places her hand on Alex's forehead and is pulled into a premonition. In the premonition, Phoebe sees Alex dodging an energy ball, by jumping behind some crates. She then sees Alex tackle the demon and the two fall to the ground. As Alex pins the demon to the ground, he raises his hand and places it on top of the demon's head. Then the demon begins to burn to death. Just then Phoebe's premonition ends.

"Please don't tell them" Alex begs Phoebe as he falls unconscious.

"Come one Alex wake up. Doctor!" Phoebe shouts.

Commercial Break

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sit in the hospital waiting room. Prue and Phoebe are sitting down while a nervous wrecked Piper paces back and forth.

"I just don't understand. What could have caused this? I mean he was just fine this morning before he left to go to school." Piper says as she continues to pace back forth.

"Piper, he'll be fine. Now can you please sit down. Your starting to make me anxious and I don't think the staff will be pleased if you wear a hole in their floor." Phoebe tells her. Just as Piper goes to sit down the doctor walks into the waiting room and all three girls stands up.

"How is he doctor? Please tell me he's going to be ok?" Prue asks him as he walks over to them.

"He's fine right now, we've managed to get him stabilized again." The doctor replies.

"Is there anything we can do?" Piper asks him.

"Right now he's sleeping. The best thing you can do right now is to go home and go about your night. I will be checking in on him personally throughout the night. So if anything happens I will call you.

Later that night Morris and Andy are sitting in a car outside Quake doing a stakeout.

"What do you want me to say? Something just doesn't feel right to me about this, I can't help it." Andy tells Morris.

"Here we go again" Morris sighs.

"I mean, where are they, alright? What's this guy doing to these poor women?" Andy asks.

"Thinking alien abduction are ya?" Morris sarcastically says.

I'm serious, Morris" Andy replies.

"I know, that's what scares me. Let me guess, favorite movie when growing up...Ghostbusters? Look, we got a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it, the end. If he comes back looking for more we're gonna bag and tag him and make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow?" Morris asks.

"Evil dead II. Favorite movie growing up. Just for the record." Andy states as he sees Prue gets out of her car.

"Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if..." Andy gets out of the car. "Whoa, whoa, where are you going? No, no, forget it Romeo. You're not blowing our cover" Morris says as he tries to grab Andy,

"Come on, Morris. Cut me some slack I have to talk to her. Please? Five minutes, that's all I need." Andy begs.

Inside Quake Prue walks through the restaurant and walks up to Piper.

"Cindy, come on, your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates" Piper instructs her staff.

"You didn't give Andy my cell number by any chance did you?" Prue asks Piper as she turns her towards herself.

"No, Why?" Piper replies as they start to walk around the bar.

"Never mind" Prue says.

"Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right?" Piper asks her sister.

"Looks like you're the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. I think I blew my interview." Prue says as she comes to an immediate stop.

"I can't imagine you were anything less than stellar" Piper replies as Prue stops when she notices Phoebe sitting at a table with Stefan.

"What is Phoebe doing here?" Prue asks Piper.

"Flirting" Piper replies.

"Yeah, and she's wearing Armani. Where did she get that?" Prue asks her.

"Not from my closet. I gotta go" Piper replies as she leaves to the kitchen and Prue walks over to Phoebe and Stefan.

"Prue, hi. This is my other sister. Prue, This is Stefan the photographer." Phoebe says as she introduces the two of them to each other.

"Pleasure" Stefan says as he extends his hand out to Prue.

"Likewise" Prue replies as they shake hands. "Nice dress" Prue compliments Phoebe.

"Don't worry It's not yours." Phoebe tells her.

"I know, I could never afford it" Prue says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Will excuse me for one minute? I'll be right back" Phoebe says as she gets up from the table and she and Prue walk away. After the two girls are gone Stefan looks down at his hand and sees that it's turning old.

"How are you gonna pay for that? You're broke" Prue asks as she and Phoebe walk into the kitchen.

"Not for long" Phoebe replies.

"What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again?" Prue argues with her.

"Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't?" Phoebe argues back.

"No, I'm not telling you that, but we're not talking about me are we?" Prue asks her as Piper walks up to them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Piper frantically asks, but with a smile on her face.

"Same thing we do at home" Phoebe replies back to her.

"What, did you do go to the tracks, play the market, what?" Prue asks her.

"The lottery" Phoebe states.

"Phoebe!" Piper gasps.

"What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family. That's what we're suppose to do right?" Phoebe argues.

"No, we are not suppose to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it says in the Book of Shadows." Prue hollers.

"Not so loud" Piper says trying to calm them down before someone over hears.

"You said we needed money, right? We'll I'm getting some." Phoebe tells them.

"Come on, you guys" Piper begs them.

"Well, get a job like everybody else" Prue hollers.

"I'm using my mind instead" Phoebe hollers back.

Just then Andy walks into the kitchen. "Prue?" He says as he bumps into a guy holding plates.

"Watch it!" Piper shouts and accidentally freezes everyone and the plates before they hit the ground. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, not again" Piper pantically says.

"Now look what you've done" Prue blames Phoebe.

"This is my fault?" Phoebe hollers back.

"You guys aren't freezing?" Piper asks them.

"I guess it doesn't work on witches. Piper, how long does it last?" Phoebe asks her as Prue looks outside the kitchen and sees that no one is frozen.

"I don't know, not long" Pipe replies,

"Uh, it doesn't work out there either." Prue nervously says.

"Oh tell me this isn't happening" Piper says pantically.

"Calm down, It's okay. It's all gonna be okay." Phoebe says as she tries to calm Piper down.

Prue goes back to the kitchen doors and sees that Morris is walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, God. Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way." Prue nervously says.

"What are we gonna do?" Piper asks.

"Stall him" Phoebe replies and Prue runs out of the kitchen.

"Hey Inspector Morris, right?" Prue asks.

"That's right. Is Trudeau in there?" Morris asks as he pushes his way towards the kitchen.

"Uh Andy? I don't know is he?" Prue nervously asks.

Back inside the kitchen Phoebe is fanning Piper off with a food tray.

"Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe." Phoebe says as she quickly fans her off.

Just then Morris opens the door and everyone unfreezes and the plates fall to the floor and break.

"I really think we should..." Andy starts, but notices Morris there. "talk. What are you doing here? I thought I had five minutes" Andy asks him.

"Yeah, I gave you ten" Morris replies as he points at his watch causing Andy to check his own.

"Guys, you know, we're really busy in here." Piper tells them as she tries to get them out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure" Andy says.

"Uh, I'll call you later, I promise" Prue tells Andy as she grabs Morris' arm and pulls them to the door.

"Okay" Andy replies.

"Bye" Phoebe says as they leaves.

"I hate being a witch" Piper says infuriatingly to Phoebe.

Commercial Break

The next day Piper is in the attic looking in the Book of Shadows when Phoebe walks in.

"Hey what are you doing?" Phoebe asks as she walks in.

"Reading. Thinking" Piper replies.

"About what?" Phoebe asks as she sits down next to Piper.

"About how totally screwed we are not that we're witches" Piper replies.

"Oh, that" Phoebe sighs.

"You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I always have." Piper says.

"Yeah, well, don't because it gets me into trouble sometimes." Phoebe kids. " Piper, talk to me"

"I don't know, its like our whole lives have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly we wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing" Piper tells her.

"Are you kidding? It's a great thing" Phoebe tries to reassure her.

"You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they even come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil?" Piper asks her.

"Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches." Phoebe tries to reassure her again.

"What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just wanna be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?" Piper pleads.

"Piper, listen to me. You are the most sweetest, most caring person I have ever met." Piper smirks. "No, I mean that, you are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life. So there's no way you've been given this...this gift if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent like the Book of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it's me, right?" Phoebe jokes causing them to laugh. "You've got nothing to be afraid of." Phoebe tells her. "I've gotta run. I am going to get my picture taken" Phoebe then stands up and does a fashion pose causing Piper to laugh again.

Prue and Andy are inside of a restaurant, sitting at a table. A waitress then comes up to them and places two cups of coffee on the table.

"Thanks" Andy tells her.

"Uh Andy"

"Look Prue" Andy and Prue both say at the same.

"You go first." They both say.

"I'm not sorry it happened, Prue" Andy tells.

"Well, I have to be honest with you, Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. Especially the, um..."

"Yeah that was great."

"And of course so was the, uh..."

"That was nice too." Andy smirks.

"Yeah, but, you know, that's not the point, it's...I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting right back where we left off is..."

"I know, I know, believe me. I just wanna know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?" Andy asks her.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Prue tells him.

"Try me"

"Well, my life, it's gotten a little complicated and I just don't think I should get involved in anything right now"

"Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope. Okay, how about this, why don't we just pretend it never happened?" Andy asks her.

"Do you want me to toss you a life preserver now, or just let you sink on your own?" Prue teases him causing Andy to laugh.

"No, no. I'm serious. We'll just chalk that one up as part of our old relationship and we'll slow down, we'll start another. Prue we've been given a second chance here, I don't wanna blow it this time." Andy says as his beeper and Prue's phone begins to go off. "Dating in the nineties"

"Excuse me, Hello? Uh yeah, absolutely, I'm sure I can make that. Okay, thanks." Prue says as she hangs up her phone. " I can't believe it, that was the auction house, they want a second interview." Prue says as she stands up. " Uh, just give me a little time to think things over, okay?" Prue tells Andy as she leaves.

"I have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of." Piper tells herself as she sits in her car outside of the church. She then gets out of her car and walks over to the church and up the stairs to the church door. She grabs the handle of the door and pulls it open. Very careful she pokes her foot inside to make sure nothing happens. After nothing happens she then steps fully into the church and smiles when nothing happens to her. "I'm good!" Piper shouts then walks back down the stairs and see an old lady standing there. Piper sees the back of her and notices the tattoo on it. "Brittany?" Piper asks her.

"You know me? Is that my name?" Brittany asks her.

"Prue thank you for coming back" Rex says as they stand outside of his office.

"Well. thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it." Prue replies back.

"I told you I was interested and I am, but first of all I decided to test your expertise if you don't mind. See how good you really are." Rex says as they walk down the hallway. "This is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists. This is Prue Halliwell." Rex introduces them and the two girls shakes hands.

"Nice to meet you" Prue tells her.

"Please, tell us about this piece" Rex asks as he shows Prue a painting.

Prue looks at the back of the painting and smiles "Well, Madonna of Meadow, Giovanni Berlini, 16th Century, fabulous piece. Worth 3..4 million dollars easily if it wasn't a copy"

"What makes you think it's a copy?" Hannah snidely says.

"Too well preserved, no yellowing. Besides, the frame suppose is in pine and Italian painters used Poplar back then." Prue comments.

"Um, what about this one?" Rex asks as they move down to a small statue.

"Daygar. Actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself." Prue answers him as very secretively hits a ladder and causing a tin of paint to fall over and pour paint over Prue.

"Watch out!" Rex warns as Prue throws her hands up to cover herself and accidentally uses her powers to move the paint and miss her, but a little of it splashes onto Hannah's shoes. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay" Prue nervously replies.

"You sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened" Rex says with concern.

"It's okay?" Prue reassures him.

"Well, uh, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job" Rex says.

"Are you serious?" Prue excitedly asks.

"Can you start Monday?" Rex asks.

"Yeah Absolutely" Prue answers.

"Terrific. Its done then, Yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in. In the meantime, welcome aboard" Rex congratulates her.

"Thanks. Bye" Prue says as she walks away.

"Well, what do you think?" Rex asks Hannah after Prue leaves.

"I think she's either the luckiest woman alive or she's a witch?" Hannah replies.

"Piper? Phoebe? Alex? Guess what?" Prue asks as she walks into the Manor and takes her jacket off and hangs it up.

"What?" Brittany asks as she walks into the foyer.

"Prue, thank God you're home" Piper says as she walking into the foyer with a bowl.

"Is Alex home?" Prue asks her.

"Yeah he's upstairs in his room" Piper replies.

"Um, who, uh..." Prue starts.

"Here you go, Brittany." Piper says as she hands her the bowl. "Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go"

'Uh, sorry, Brittany?" Prue asks confusedly.

"You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do." Prue and Piper begin to walk closer to the table." I think... no, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"

"Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" Prue sarcastically says.

"No, I mean it. Brittany has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" Piper tells her.

Prue then looks over the older woman and sees the angel tattoo on her right hand. "That can't be"

"That's I thought at first, but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Brittany would know. She maybe senile, but it was enough to convince m." Piper tells her.

Phoebe arrives in the van at Stefan's photography place. She then gets out holding a dress and walks over to the door and knocks. "Stefan, it's me, Phoebe." Phoebe then touches the door handle and is pulled into a premonition. In the Premonition she has, Phoebe sees herself tied to a table and Javna standing there in front of her. Javna's eyes begin to glow and the premonition ends. As soon as the premonition ends Phoebe runs back to the van and gets in, just as she's about to start the van someone grabs her from the back of the van.

Commercial Break

"Piper, what are you talking about?" Prue asks Piper as the two of them walk over to the Book of Shadows in the attic.

"I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book of Shadows." Piper says as she starts flipping through the book and finds the page. "Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young."

"By invoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth." Prue reads from the page.

"Its gotta be what happened to Brittany" Piper states.

"Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it." Prue asks.

"There is. "The Hand of Fatima". It says that the Prophet Muhammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from." Piper replies.

"Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is." Prue states.

Downstairs Brittany is in the kitchen walking around. She walks up to the refrigerator and sees the address of Stefan's photography place written on a napkin. After seeing it Brittany faints and falls to the floor.

Back upstairs Prue and Piper both hear a sudden thud coming from downstairs.

"Brittany?" Piper says as they run downstairs. " Oh my God, what happened?" Piper asks as they find Brittany on the floor.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue asks her.

"I'll call 911" Piper says.

"And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25?" Prue says as Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on. "What is it?"

"It's a cocktail napkin from the restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back." Piper replies.

"Javna" Brittany tells them.

"Prue, that's where Phoebe went" Piper tells here.

Alex lays in his bed upstairs trying to sleep. He then hears the girls leave and the car drive away.

"I can't take this anymore. I need to use that spell to talk to Grams." Alex says as he crawls out of bed and staggers out of his room and up the stairs to the Attic. He then goes to the book of Shadows and flips to the page with the spell. After laying down five candles in a circle and lighting them, Alex chants the spell and Grams appears in front him.

"My darling you look like hell" Grams says as she stands in front of Alex.

"You don't even know the half of it Grams, I have some questions and I want the truth please" Alex says as he does his best to use the stand to hold himself up.

"What do you want to know?" Grams asks him.

"I need to know what's going on with me?" Alex asks her as steam begins to rise off of him.

"I was afraid this was going to happen. There's something I need to tell you, but I can't go into full details though" Grams responds back to him.

"Ok I'm listening." Alex tells her as he moves to the couch.

"You see you're not just a Halliwell Witch...you're also a warlock" Grams begins to tell him.

"So he was right then. Do you know my father is?" Alex asks.

"That unfortunately is something I don't know... not for the lack of trying. Only your mother know the answer to the question." Grams replies as she holds her hands in front of herself.

"And that's something that not one will ever find out" a voice said as a swirl of orbs appeared next to Grams.

"Mom?" Alex asks.

"Yes honey it's me. It's so good to see you" Patty tells him.

"Honey he's going to find out one day. At least then he'll know and it will be coming from you" Grams scolds her.

"I'm sorry, but I cant not now at least, but I promise I will tell you one day." Patty reassures them.

"Well can someone at least explain why I feel like my insides are boiling?" Alex asks them.

"Honey it's your powers that are doing this. It's affecting you differently, then your sister's powers are affecting them." Patty replies back to him.

At the police station Andy and Morris are looking at security tapes.

"Look at this. ATM tape caught the first victim." Morris says as he hands over a photo.

"And she's leaving with that photographer, Stefan" Andy says as he looks at the photo.

"Jibes was the last place she was seen before she disappeared. Is he on the suspect list? Morris asks.

"Just moved to the top" Andy replies as he grabs his jacket and starts to leave.

"God bless ATM's" Morris replies as he leaves right behind him.

"Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go:" Phoebe pleads as she fights against her ropes that are tying her to the table.

"It's Javna" he replies as his eyes begin to glow and Phoebe screams.

Outside Prue and Piper pull up in the car and run to the van.

"Do you see anything?" Prue asks.

"No, Prue..."

"Look, we'll find her" Prue interrupts her.

"Maybe, we should call the police." Piper states.

"No, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him" Prue tells her.

"But we need Phoebe to do it. The incantation only works with the three of us." Piper informs her when they hear Phoebe scream.

Back inside. A bright light comes out of Javna's eyes into Phoebe's. Piper and Prue then comes. Prue uses her power and throws Javna across the room. Piper runs over to Phoebe to untie her as Javna stands back up. He then shoots the light from his eyes and into Prue's. Prue then starts to glide across the room.

"Phoebe we don't have a lot time okay.?" Piper says as she unties Phoebe.

"Prue grab the mirror" Phoebe shouts.

As Prue gets closer to Javna she grabs the mirror off of a table and puts it in front of her face and reflects the light back into Javna's eyes knocking him back.

"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, been thy will to the Power of Three, Eye of Earth, evil and accursed" The girls begins to chant over and over until Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.

Back at the Manor Brittany is lying asleep on the couch and begins to turn back into her younger self.

"Very Cool" Phoebe says after banishing Javna and three girls proceed to walk outside.

"Prue? What are you doing here?" Andy asks as the girls walk outside.

"Well, Phoebe called. She was having car troubles." Prue lies.

"Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me" Phoebe adds in.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker?" Andy tells them.

"No sign of him inside. His car is here so might still be around" Morris says as he walks up.

"Excuse me" Andy replies as he reaches into the van and it starts up.

"He, how about that. You fixed it." Piper tells him.

"How about that" Andy jokes.

"Maybe we should go?" Phoebe asks.

"Good idea" Andy says as Piper and Phoebe walk away.

"Uh, thanks. Call me?" Prue asks.

"Sure" Andy replies.

Back in the Attic, Alex is sitting on the couch looking extremely pale.

"I bitched enough about not having powers, guess I should have been more careful about what I bitched for" Alex says as he lays back on the couch.

"Language" Grams reprimands him.

"Sorry. I need to do something to cool down" Alex says as he stands up.

"Just be careful and blessed it be" Grams says as she is surrounded in bright white orbs and disappears leaving Patty there.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this and I wish I could do something to help you" Patty tells him.

"I know Mom. I love you" Alex says as he proceeds to walk out of the attic.

"Love you too" Patty says as orbs begins to swirl around her and she disappears.

Alex then walks down the stairs and into the bathroom where he proceeds to fill the tub up with ice cold water. Alex undresses and steps into the tube and submerges himself. After a few minutes of being under the water, the water begins to bubble and steam rises from the water. Alex then raises his head out of the water.

"Whoops, excuse me" Phoebe says as she walks into a woman. "Hey, how are you?" She asks the woman,but she gives her a strange look. Phoebe then proceeds to walk over to Piper and Prue.

"Do you know that girl?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"I almost was that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember" Phoebe says as she sits down with the girls at a table.

"Lucky her" Prue says.

"No, lucky me. I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful." Phoebe tells them.

"Excuse me, did I just hear it? Did she actually admit to doing something wrong?" Prue teases her.

"That's what I heard" Piper teases also.

"Frame it. It won't happen again." Phoebe tells them.

"At least we helped those girls. I mean, it's nice to know our powers really are good" Piper comments.

"Yeah, good for everything, but our love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while" Prue jokes.

"Uh, huh. Hypocrite." Phoebe teases. She then turns around and see the lottery numbers come up on the TV screen. " The winning numbers. I've won" Prue then gives her a look " Well I did" Phoebe quickly pulls the ticket out of her purse and the numbers begin to disappear.

"See, I told you. You can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?" Prue informs her.

"It's a good things I didn't take the tags off that dress. Oh, well. At least that old couple didn't lose their house." Phoebe says as she puts her ticket up.

"A toast to the Power of Three. Whether we like it or not" Piper says as she raises her glass.

The end.

 **Next week on charmed:**

 **Piper, Phoebe, and Alex are ecstatic when their long lost father comes to town, but Prue has suspicions that he may have an ulterior motive. Meanwhile Alex tries to dive more into his past, but it just may destroy his future**. **So** **stay tuned in for Thank You for Not Morphing.**


End file.
